The Infinite Dream Dragon
by WarriorMan199456
Summary: Born as a result of the climatic battle between the Apocalypse Dragon and the Ouroboros Dragon, Issei Hyoudou's life starts to change as he discovers a world unfamiliar to him. Non-Perverted!Intelligent!Powerful! Issei
1. Chapter 1

It all started when a powerful being emerged, completely born out of nothingness. The being had taken the form of a young girl with black hair and brown eyes. It was dressed in a Gothic Lolita fashioned outfit, and its ears had pointed tips. The being, known as Ophis, was the Ouroboros Dragon, also known as the Infinite Dragon God. It occupied itself in the realm called the Dimensional Gap. The Dimensional Gap was a endless void, with every direction surrounded by iridescent colors. Ophis had left its home for some time, however when it had attempted to return to the Dimensional Gap, something else had taken up residence.

A massive red Western Dragon with a horn on his nose, had taken residence within the Dimensional Gap. The Dragon was known as Great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon, or the True Red Dragon Emperor God.

Angered at having its home taken away, and wanting to obtain complete "silence", Ophis fought against the colossal Dragon in a climatic battle, in order to see whoever would claim the Dimensional Gap as a home. The powers of Ophis and Great Red were absolutely tremendous, their colossal power shaking the area around them. Their immense auras clashed with each other, radiating brightly within the Dimensional Gap.

After a long battle, Great Red had managed to overpower Ophis, and the Ouroboros Dragon retreated away for the time being. However, unbeknownst to the two beings, their auras had clashed and combined together. The combination of Ophis and Great Red's radiated auras had gained an ability of sentience, taking the form of a black and red pool of energy. For many years, it traveled across the realms of Heaven and the Underworld, eventually exploring to the planet Earth.

* * *

**YEARS LATER**

"Honey, please hurry up! I'm afraid of heights!"

Mr. Hyoudou hurriedly put away his supplies as he went to retrieve his wife, Mrs. Hyoudou, who was struggling to climb up the mountain. He ran up over the edge, bent down, and lowered his hand so he could grab onto his wife. Mrs. Hyoudou lifted her hand, and she grabbed hold of her husband's hand, and Mr. Hyoudou went to lift her up.

Unbeknownst to the Hyoudou couple, a black and red aura of energy began to float towards them. As Mr. Hyoudou lifted his wife up, he and his wife failed to notice the sharp rocks in front of their wrists.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou winced as they cut their wrists from the rocks. Due to the pain, Mr. Hyoudou unwittingly let go of his wife's hand.

"A-AHHHHHHHHH!"

"H-honey?! Hold on!"

He tried to reach down further, but he couldn't reach her. Mrs. Hyoudou screamed as she fell straight down from the sections of the mountain. From below her, the black red aura was passing by her, however from above, the drops of blood derived from the Hyoudou couple, had dropped upon the aura, allowing the blood to be absorbed. The aura immediately stopped in its movement, and it soared straight up towards the screaming Mrs. Hyoudou. Mrs. Hyoudou paused in her screaming as she noticed that she was sitting upon something. She grabbed the air around her, trying to find out what she was on. However, any thoughts she would have tried to figure out, were quickly shot away, when she was suddenly ejected from the aura up into the air.

Mr. Hyoudou looked up in shock as he saw his wife rise up into the air, and he quickly lifted his arms up. As Mrs. Hyoudou plummeted down, Mr. Hyoudou successfully caught his wife, and the couple collapsed onto the ground, trying to catch their breaths.

The blood covered black red aura flew up towards the Hyoudou couple and it passed by them, undetected, floating above the ground. Mr. Hyoudou comforted his wife, who was frantically breathing heavily.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

Mrs. Hyoudou was too out of breath to respond, but she hugged her husband tighter. Mr. Hyoudou returned the tight hug, and he placed his wife's head on his chest. As he looked up, something caught his eye. A bloodied black red energy aura was floating above the ground across from them. Raising a eyebrow in confusion, Mr. Hyoudou tapped his wife on the shoulder.

"Honey..."

Mrs. Hyoudou, still sniffling, looking up slightly, and saw that her husband was pointing to something. She looked over to the direction of where Mr. Hyoudou was pointing, and her eyes widened.

"What is that thing?"

As almost in reaction to her words, the blood covered aura began to manifest itself into a new appearance. The aura took on the form of an infant. Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou looked on in shock at the motion. The infant had short brown hair, and was encased within a crimson sphere of energy. The infant started to move about, and then it let out a wail.

Her brown eyes widening in shock, Mrs. Hyoudou shook herself out of her husband's hug and slowly walked over to the infant. With a soft look on her face, she hesitated due to the sphere covering the infant, but then she picked up the shielded baby. As she looked closer at the infant, she noticed that it was a male, and he possessed characteristics inhertied from herself and her husband.

Mr. Hyoudou remained on the ground, speechless.

'What on earth was that?'

He saw that the aura was originally a formless shape, but then it had suddenly took the appearance of an infant that looked like it belonged to him and his wife. Mrs. Hyoudou held the shielded baby closely, and looked to her husband.

"Honey. I... I think this thing...I mean, I think he saved me from falling down off the mountain."

Mr. Hyoudou looked up in shock.

"So...he was the one who made you eject into the air?"

Mrs. Hyoudou nodded somberly.

"He saved me."

Her eyes glazed, and she hugged the infant closer. Mr. Hyoudou lifted himself up, and he walked over to his wife, looking at the infant.

"He...he looks as if he were our own child."

Mrs. Hyoudou gasped and looked at her husband, and looked down at the baby, who had settled down, and was slowly falling asleep. The energy sphere that was covering him started to fade away, as the baby started to drift away into a peaceful sleep.

Mrs. Hyoudou lifted a finger, and she gently stroked the baby's hair, twirling it around. A warm smile formed on her face, and she looked to her husband, who had a similar expression. The Hyoudou couple had no children, and it's not like they had never thought about it. With mutual smiles, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou looked upon the infant, and their smiles widened.

* * *

**17 Years Later**

Issei Hyoudou wasn't like many others. Although he was a bit peculiar, cool-headed, kind, and thoughtful, he was also a bit of thrill-seeker. However, there were times when Issei could be a very quiet person, and he could get a bit annoyed when people stared at him for a long time. Although generally he was a pleasant person.

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou knew that Issei wasn't human. They had known all along when the black red crimson aura they had encountered, formed itself into a human body that inherited the characteristics from the Hyoudous due to the blood it had absorbed from them. So despite knowing that Issei wasn't human, the Hyoudou couple still accepted him. Although, they didn't expect how abnormal Issei was.

The young man possessed a great amount of strength, and was exceedingly faster than what the Hyoudou couple had ever witnessed before. He also revealed the ability, albeit unintentionally, to levitate, to breathe out fire and various other elemental auras, and the ability to discharge electricity in the form of energy.

So despite his abnormalities, Issei was generally a likable young man. Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou discovered that their son had a likening to motorcycles. Issei would often craft drawings of bicycles, motorcycles, drawing alternate customization items. Knowing that Issei would enjoy it, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou had bought their son a motorcycle that Issei could customize himself.

The motorcycle was customized with a complete black paint with red highlights. On the seat of the motorcycle revealed the Infinity symbol. Issei didn't know why, but this particular symbol always fascinated him.

* * *

As Issei started cleaning his motorcycle outside, Mrs. Hyoudou walked out of the house, and smiled.

"Issei?"

Issei turned around and nodded.

"Hey mom."

Mrs. Hyoudou looked at her son. Issei was dressed in a billowed long-sleeved red jacket with a high collar and black gems, covering a sleeveless black shirt with the Infinity symbol colored in red. He also had black jeans, and black motorcycle shoes. Mrs. Hyoudou smiled. Her son had been blessed upon puberty. She smiled further as she looked upon her son's motorcycle.

"Still fixing on your bike, Issei?"

Issei smiled, and he nodded.

"Yeah. I'm stuck on trying to decide whether or not I should leave the color like this. Hmm."

Mrs. Hyoudou rolled her eyes playfully, and then her eyes widened as she remembered the reason why she had come outside.

"Issei. I wanted to show you something. You got a letter in the mail."

Raising an eyebrow in interest, Issei moved away from his motorcycle, and followed his mother into the house. Walking into the kitchen, Issei noticed a letter on the table that was addressed to him. He picked it up and opened it, his eyes widening in curiosity at the brochure.

"Kuoh Academy?"

Mrs. Hyoudou nodded as she watched her son.

"It's a co-ed school, and your father and I think it would be a good school for you."

Issei looked at the brochure and then he sighed.

"I'm not sure about this, mom. I've never been to school in my life. I doubt I'll fit in."

Mrs. Hyoudou frowned softly. Issei was home-schooled, due to the risking abnormalities he possessed. The Hyoudou couple were not the only ones who had noticed that Issei was not human, and they were afraid of how people would react to seeing a non-human. However much to Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou's mutual surprise, Issei was still very intelligent.

"Son, I'm sure you'll fit in. Besides, you've got to do something else other than preoccupying your time by fixating yourself on motorcycles."

Issei frowned slightly, but he knew his mother was right.

'She didn't have to diss on the motorcycle, though. They're awesome and no one's going to convince me otherwise.' He thought childishly.

"All right, I guess."

Mrs. Hyoudou smiled, satisfied that she had gotten her way.

"And think about it, there might be some people, _or_ some attractive girls you might meet."

Issei stiffened and he frowned.

"Mom..."

Mrs. Hyoudou giggled, and she walked away, leaving her son in the kitchen. Issei sighed and crossed his arms, looking at the brochure.

"I'll go to the school. But I'm riding my motorcycle there."

* * *

Issei, sitting on his motorcycle, looked at the front of the gates of his new school known as Kuoh Academy. The young man rose an eyebrow at the appearance, and he shrugged in nonchalance.

"Hmm. Doesn't look like anything special."

Some of the students who were already enrolled in Kuoh Academy, looked at the new student on his motorcycle, and they commenced in discussing in new gossip. Issei sighed and shook his head.

"And the gossip commences."

Looking at the school, and hearing the bell, Issei set his motorcycle up in a well-hidden place, and he walked into the building. Looking at his schedule, Issei followed the direction of the hallways, and he found his first classroom.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

A teacher opened the door and she smiled.

"Class, we have a new student. So treat him as you would treat your peers."

She turned to look at Issei.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Issei walked into the class, noticing the simultaneous glances from the students in the class. With his enhanced senses, he could hear a number of girls already gossiping about him, and a number of guys saying some rude things about him. With a roll of his eyes, Issei wrote his name on the chalkboard and turned around, giving the class a small smile.

"What's up? My name's Issei Hyoudou. This is my first time going to a school, and I'm an avid fan of motorcycles."

He finished with a bow.

The teacher smiled and she looked to the class.

"Does anyone have any questions for Issei?"

Some students lifted their hands up. Issei rose an eyebrow.

'That quick, huh?'

Issei pointed to a girl.

"What's that symbol on your shirt?"

Issei looked down to see the Infinity symbol on his shirt, and he smiled.

"It's my favorite symbol of all. The Infinity Symbol. I don't know exactly why, but I've always liked this symbol."

The girl nodded as she listened to Issei's explanation. Then a boy stood up, pointing to Issei, who rose an eyebrow.

"I assume you're going to speak next?"

"The name's Matsuda! And my question is: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE YOU MOTORCYCLE BISHOUNEN BASTARD?!"

Issei blinked in confusion.

'What the hell is a bishounen?'

He didn't bother asking what the term was, seeing as the teacher gave Matsuda a scary glare, before smiling at Issei.

"Why don't you go take a seat, Hyoudou-kun?"

Issei, happy that the class was now in order, sat all the way in the back. As he listened to the teacher go about her lesson, he narrowed his eyes as he detected something strange.

'I sense something. Something weird. It definitely isn't human. Wait...I sense more. Their power levels are different, but they seem to have the same classification. Problem is, I don't know what they are.'

"Hmm, this should be interesting." Issei murmured.

"Hyoudou-kun, since you seem so stuck in dreamland, why don't you tell the class what the answer is?"

Issei rose an eyebrow and sent a slight glare as the class turned to look at him. The boys in the class chuckled, as they remembered that Issei had said that this was his first time going to a school. So there was no way he could answer the teacher's question.

Issei looked at the chalkboard momentarily, and a blank look crossed his face.

"Two million, one hundred sixty thousand, two hundred."

The teacher's eyes widened in shock, and she stuttered.

"Y-yes, that's right. U-um..."

Issei stared at her for a moment, and then he looked out the class window in a mixture of satisfaction and boredom. The class stared at Issei in surprise, with the boys simmering, and the girls blinking their eyes in confusion. Issei rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"Hmph."

* * *

As Issei walked out of the building to retrieve his motorcycle, he had a thought.

"Hmm. Let's see."

He put his hand under his chin.

"If I can sense them, then there's no doubt they are able to sense me."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Issei flared a crimson blackish aura around him, and the ground started to shake and tremble.

* * *

In a building next to the main building of Kuoh Academy, a buxom crimson-haired young woman with blue-green eyes looked up in amazement as she detected an immense surge of power from outside.

"What's this?!"

* * *

In the Student Council room of Kuoh Academy, a black-haired girl with a bob cut style and red glasses, widened her eyes.

"What on earth is this?!"

* * *

Issei receded his aura, and a satisfied smile formed on his face.

"Now, if what I just did worked, then the ones whose powers I sensed earlier, should have been able to sense my power as well. If these people did sense me, then there's no doubt this should be an interesting year for me."

Smiling in satisfaction, Issei sat up on top of his motorcycle, started it, and rode all the way home. Feeling the wind blowing against his skin, Issei smiled widely.

* * *

At the building next to Kuoh Academy, the crimson-haired young woman looked out of the window, watching Issei ride onto the bridge with his motorcycle. She narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Ara, ara. What are you thinking, Rias?"

Rias Gremory turned around to see a black haired girl with violet eyes. Her hair was tied in ponytail with an orange ribbon. A teasing smile grew on her face as she watched Rias. Rias smiled in reply, and she turned to look back at the window.

"This new student. I sensed his power earlier. It was...so _unreal._"

Akeno Himejima smiled.

"Ufuffu, I sensed his power as well. He certainty is not human, that's for sure."

Rias narrowed her eyes further and a smile formed on her face.

"Perhaps I'll keep my eye on him."

* * *

_**I thought this was a peculiar idea, so I thought that I might as well put it down on Fanfiction. I do not know if I will continue this, so...I guess I'll think about it.**_

_**Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Issei cheerfully whooped out loud as he reveled in the breeze. He loved riding on his motorcycle, enjoying the wind that blew his way. As he looked forward, his brown eyes widened when he saw a figure up ahead. He quickly stepped on the brake and skid across the figure. As he positioned the motorcycle to stop, Issei breathed a sigh of relief, and looked up.

An attractive girl with long black hair and violet eyes stared nervously at Issei, as she was relieved that the young man had avoided running her over. She wore a different uniform than the style of Kuoh Academy. Her outfit was a dark red jacket with the letter 'P' stitched on her breast pocket, a white undershirt with a red bow and green skirt underneath. Issei noted that the girl was clutching a brief case.

Issei suspended his motorcycle, and he remained seated.

"You all right? Sorry I almost didn't see you there."

The girl nodded frantically.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thanks for your concern. Um, but...actually, you are just the person I actually wanted to talk to."

Issei rose an eyebrow.

'Me? Why would she want to talk to me? I don't know her.'

His eyes then narrowed.

'Hold on. I can sense her aura. It's much different from the many power levels I sensed at Kuoh Academy.'

Settling himself on his motorcycle, Issei crossed his arms.

"You want to talk to me? Who are you?"

The girl blushed, and then she stuttered.

"S-sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Yuuma Amano. I just moved to this town recently, and this morning I saw you ride your motorcycle near by. And I thought..."

She paused for a moment, while Issei patiently waited for her to finish her sentence.

"You're...not seeing anyone right now, are you?"

Issei rose an eyebrow.

'Is she seriously doing this? Didn't she say herself that she just moved here? And upon seeing me this morning, she just suddenly gains an infatuation for me?'

...Well damn.

"No." Issei said quite bluntly.

Yuuma's face lit up like a shining light, and she smiled cheerfully.

"I'm so glad! So, um...will you go out with me?"

Issei blinked.

'She wants me to go out with her? The hell? I don't even know her.'

However, he was curious about Yuuma and her aura. He didn't know what she was, but he knew that her aura was far different from ones he sensed at school.

'Perhaps this is a good opportunity to find out what she is.'

With his decision set, Issei shrugged.

"Sure, why not. It's not like I've got anything better to do."

Yuuma smiled cheerfully.

"R-really? That's so great. You've really made my day. Does the last day of the weekend sound good?"

Issei thought about it, and then he nodded. After handing Issei her contact information, Yuuma ran off to the opposite way Issei was riding. Raising an eyebrow, Issei looked to the paper which held Yuuma's contact number, and he blew a wave of fire out of his mouth. The fire completely incinerated the paper, the ashes crumbling onto the ground. With a huff, Issei started his motorcycle, and rode off to his next destination.

* * *

**SHOP**

Issei opened the door to the motorcycle shop and looked around his surroundings. Wheels, gears, boots, helmets, and other accessories were piled on a series of shelves. Looking around searchingly, Issei walked up to the cashier, who gave him a smile.

"Hyoudou-san. What's up man?"

Issei smiled and lifted up his fist, and the man bumped it.

"Not too bad, Atsushi-san. How about yourself?"

Atsushi was an old friend of Mr. Hyoudou, and Atsushi was the one who had picked out the motorcycle for Issei. Needless to say, he and Issei were on good terms. The man shrugged.

"Same. So what're you doing in the shop today? Looking for some parts?"

Issei shook his head.

"Nah, not today. I was actually looking for a new jacket."

Atsushi put a hand on his chin, and then he nodded to the young man.

"Jacket huh? We actually got a new set of dusters in the aisle next to the front door a week ago."

Looking at the front entrance, Issei nodded as he looked at the assortment of coats.

"Ah all right. Thanks I'll keep an eye out for what piques my interest.

* * *

**SUNDAY**

Issei waited next to the streetlights as he looked at his watch. He rose an eyebrow as he looked at the time, and sighed.

"For a girl so eager to go out on a date with someone she barely knows, she sure is taking her sweet time."

Issei was dressed in a black duster coat that covered his red shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. As much as he would have wanted to, Issei did not bring his motorcycle.

'Hahaha... NOT.'

Of course he had brought his motorcycle, he wasn't going to participate in a one-sided date in boredom. Since Yuuma herself had asked _him_ on a date, Issei thought he should have the right to have some fun. And he had every intention.

"Issei!"

The Hyoudou male looked up to see Yuuma running towards him. The young woman was dressed in a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top, and black shoes.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I make you wait long?"

Issei wanted to exaggerate his answer to Yuuma's question like hell, but he ignored the urge and settled with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Not too much. About 20 minutes."

Yuuma looked a little surprised on how Issei easily answered her question, before blushing. Issei inwardly smiled, and he crossed his arms.

"So...any particular time you wanted to end this little date of ours?"

Yuuma looked up and she tilted her head.

"Um, I guess if you don't mind. Could we end it by sunset?"

Issei rose an eyebrow.

"Sunset? I would have assumed you wanted the date to end at nighttime."

Now Issei had phrased his assumption entirely out of innocence, but for some reason, Yuuma had taken it the wrong way, and her face grew to a shade of red.

"W-what?!"

Issei shrugged again, and looked away.

"Then again, your first name does mean, "evening daze", so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised you'd want to end the date by sunset."

Yuuma widened her eyes in shock as she stared at Issei.

'H-how did he...?'

Issei looked at Yuuma, and frowned slightly.

'Why's she staring at me? It's annoying.'

"What's with the weird stare?"

Yuuma detected Issei's annoyed tone, and averted her eyes. Issei rose an eyebrow, and he shrugged.

"So are you ready?"

Yuuma blinked repeatedly, and she stuttered.

"Y-yeah."

And so, Issei led the confused girl around the corner, revealing his black red motorcycle. Yuuma's eyes widened.

"Wha...?"

Issei turned around and looked at her. Amused at the look on her face, Issei sent Yuuma a playful smirk.

"You're not scared on riding on a motorcycle are you?"

Yuuma swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, and Issei's smirk grew wider.

'Oh this is going to be great.'

* * *

**THE PARK**

Issei had to admit, it was worth seeing Yuuma scream like a frightened banshee while she held onto him tight as they rided on Issei's motorcycle. However, it didn't last long, as the sun seemed to setting down quickly as Issei had anticipated. With a sigh, he waited for Yuuma to eject herself off the bike, and he set it against a nearby tree.

Issei stood silently as he watched Yuuma walk to the park fountain, and then the girl stopped. Raising an eyebrow, Issei spoke his thoughts.

"You said you wanted the date to end at sunset. So what were you planning on doing at sunset?"

Yuuma gulped and her face seemed to flush. But then her violet eyes narrowed.

'That brat! That brat and his stupid motorcycle! As soon as I kill him, I'm going for his motorcycle next!'

Turning around and giving Issei a warm smile, Yuuma walked slowly over to him.

"Ise-kun. There's something I wanted to do in order to make this date of ours memorable. Would you like to hear it?"

Issei narrowed his eyes as he could sense Yuuma's aura growing a bit ominous.

'So this is how it starts. Might as well find out what she's planning.'

The young man nodded. Now in front of him, Yuuma smiled and looked up at him.

"Would you die for me?"

But then Issei did something that completely caught Yuuma off guard.

"Not really. However, I have a question for you."

Yuuma looked up in shock, and she stiffened as she felt a large surge of energy that far surpassed hers. With a smile full of mischief, Issei only said three words.

"_You mad, sis_?"

Her eyes widening, Yuuma was too late to react, as Issei blew a pool of fire waves at her. Screaming at the burning pain, Yuuma covered herself as her clothes were incinerated. Blushing furiously, Yuuma lifted her hand up, and a spear of light emitted in her hand. Covering herself safely, Yuuma threw the light spear directly at Issei.

Issei rose an eyebrow and he blew out a breath again. But this time, it was pool of ice that enveloped the light spear. Catching the frozen light spear effortlessly, Issei smiled, and he held it out to the shocked Yuuma.

"I believe this belongs to you."

He walked towards Yuuma in order to give it to her. Yuuma hesitated, and she slowly reached to grab her pinkish light spear, until Issei tightened his grip and crushed it right in front of her. Yuuma gasped in astonishment, and she suddenly ejected a pair of black crow-like wings, and tried to fly away.

With a roll of his eyes, Issei blew out a aura of ice, which enveloped the winged Yuuma, causing her to land on the ground with a thud. The winged girl was now entirely covered in ice from head to toe. Issei tilted his head, and he shook his head.

"Nah, I can't just leave her like that. But...it'd be funny as hell though."

With a breath of fire escaping his mouth, Issei burned the portion of the ice that covered Yuuma's head, allowing Yuuma to catch a gasp of air. As she breathed heavily, Issei smiled and placed his hands in his duster pockets.

"You're probably wondering why you're trapped in a block of ice. But what I'm wondering is why you just asked me if I wanted to die for you, when clearly, the only thing I know about you is your name, and your apparent obsession with sunsets."

Yuuma could only look on in shock.

"I-I..."

Issei just sighed, and he was about to speak until he heard a crash behind him. His eyes widened in shock, Issei turned around and he gasped.

"My motorcycle..."

His precious motorcycle was completely destroyed, the wheels completely flat, the engine sputtering off and on, and the motorcycle started to catch on fire. Forgetting about Yuuma temporarily, Issei walked over to the motorcycle, before the vehicle suddenly com-busted. Encasing himself within a energy shield, Issei started in disbelief, and his eyes then widened when he saw a blue light spear dissolving slowly.

Looking up into the sky, Issei narrowed his eyes darkly. A man with short black hair and dark blue eyes was levitating in the sky. He was dressed in a violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. Issei noticed that the man possessed the same colored wings as Yuuma.

Yuuma looked up at the man, recognizing him immediately.

"Dohnaseek!"

Dohnaseek rose an eyebrow as he looked at the frozen Yuuma, and a pissed off Issei. Speaking of Issei, the young man slowly flew up into the air, looking at Dohnaseek with a harsh glare. The winged man smiled nastily.

"What? Is the brat gonna cry just because I broke his little bike."

Dohnaseek was unprepared when Issei suddenly gripped his collar, bringing his face close to the man.

"Where's my money?"

Dohnaseek rose an eyebrow.

"...What?"

Issei narrowed his eyes further.

"I said...where's my money?"

"What are you talking about?"

Dohnaseek was too late to prepare himself as he was suddenly bitch-slapped from an angered Issei. Unable to move from the full-powered slap from Issei, Dohnaseek grunted in pain as he crashed into the ground. Yuuma gasped, and her breath caught in her throat.

'What the hell?!'

Issei flew down and as soon as he got near Dohnaseek, he threw a punch to the winged man's stomach. Screaming in pain, Dohnaseek coughed out a spurt of blood. Issei picked the winged man by the collar and glared at him.

"You completely destroyed something that I put sweat, tears, and a little bit of blood, into. And now you owe me. Where...is...my...money?"

Dohnaseek grunted and glared at Issei.

"I don't have your damn money! It's just a dumb motorcycle!"

It was completely silent in the park. Yuuma held her tongue, not wanting to witness what was about to happen. Dohnaseek suddenly felt the feeling that something was about to happen to him. Something painful.

Issei was completely quiet, his hair completely shadowing his eyes. Before Dohnaseek could react, he was suddenly thrown into the air by Issei. Gaining his balance, Dohnaseek growled, and he charge a blue light spear.

"YOU WANT YOUR MONEY?!" He screamed. "HERE'S YOUR DAMN MONEY!"

He threw the light spear directly towards Issei, but his eyes widened in surprise when Issei easily caught the light spear. The young man inspected the light spear and effortlessly broke it in half. Noticing that Issei was distracted, Dohnaseek took the opportunity to fly away. But Issei wasn't letting him slide that easily.

"Here's your change!"

He threw the two light spears at the winged man, and the light spears successfully tore through Dohnaseek's wings. Screaming from the pain, Dohnaseek dropped onto the ground. Seeing Dohnaseek on the ground, Issei quickly flew over to him and breathed a pool of ice over him. Shivering and in pain, Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes as he looked at Issei.

Issei glared as he looked into Dohnaseek's soul.

"This is your last chance, Dohnaseek. Where's...my money?"

"I DON'T HAVE IT!"

Narrowing his eyes, Issei put his hand forward and a sphere of energy began to form. Gasping at the power Issei was emitting, Dohnaseek struggled to break out of the ice, but to no avail. Narrowing his eyes further, Issei ejected his energy spear, completely eradicating the winged man into ashes.

Yuuma, witnessing the whole thing, began to shiver, and it wasn't because of the ice she was trapped in either.

'What the hell is with this boy?'

Her breath got caught in her throat as Issei turned to look at her with a harsh look. He walked over to her, and crossed his arms.

"Something you would like to explain?"

Yuuma opened her mouth, and was cut off when a crimson magic circle suddenly appeared next to her and Issei. The circle emitted two well-endowed young women. One woman had long crimson-hair and blue-green eyes, and the second woman had black hair in a ponytail, and violet eyes. Issei rose an eyebrow at the new appearances, and then his eyes widened.

'Ah, I remember now. I sensed their energies this morning at school.'

Rias Gremory smiled as she looked at her new kouhai.

"Interesting. I never would have anticipated that I would meet you here, Issei Hyoudou."

Issei narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know my name? And who are you?"

Rias smiled.

"My name is Rias Gremory, and I am a third year student at Kuoh Academy."

The girl next to her smiled warmly at Issei.

"I'm Akeno Himejima. Also a third year at our school."

Issei inwardly sighed.

'So these two are my senpais? Wonderful...'

Rias looked over to the girl next to Issei, and she narrowed her blue-green eyes.

"I thought I sensed a Fallen Angel nearby."

Issei's eyes lit up as he heard his senpai's words, and he looked over to the shocked Yuuma.

"So, I was right. You aren't human at all. And you're not a Angel, seeing as your wings are black."

He narrowed his eyes.

'Fallen Angel? Hmph.'

Rias looked at Issei, and then she smiled mysteriously.

"Issei. There is something I need to discuss with you. It is very important."

Issei narrowed his eyes further, and he looked over to where his formerly working motorcycle laid. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But make it quick. I gotta find someway to replace my motorcycle."

Rias noted the disappointed tone Issei held, and with a sigh, she teleported herself and Akeno away. With a unreadable look, Issei looked over to Yuuma, who had remained quiet for sometime. Then she hesitatingly put in her two cents.

"You know...you...could have just left the motorcycle at your...house."

Issei glared at the Fallen Angel, prompting the girl to quickly shut her mouth. Issei crossed his arms. Great, now he was stuck with an annoying Fallen Angel, and now he had to attend some meeting with his own senpai. This night was not going well for him.

* * *

Rias sat at her desk as she observed her kouhai sitting on the couch with his hands clasped. He seemed to be a unique person, one minute he was normal, and then the next, he was quiet. Issei noticed Rias's stare, and frowned slightly. Akeno giggled in amusement at Issei's facial expression.

"Would you please stop staring? It's bothering me."

Rias blinked in confusion, but then she smiled anyway, and she held up a hand.

"Relax, Issei."

Issei scoffed and crossed his arms. Surrounding him were 3 students who also attended to Kuoh Academy. One young man, and two girls. The boy possessed blonde hair and grey eyes, and he was clad in the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform. The first girl had white hair styled in a bobcat, and cool hazel eyes. She also wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She was clothed in the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, albeit without the shoulder cape. The girl after her, had flowing blonde hair and soft green eyes, and was also dressed in the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, with a black sweater vest over her dress shirt.

Issei frowned as they all stared at him. Smiling at Issei's expression, Rias sat up from her desk, and walked over to her couch.

"Issei. You're probably wondering why I requested you to come here."

Issei looked at her for a moment, and then he shrugged.

"A little."

Rias chuckled for a moment and pointed to herself.

"I'm going to be honest. All of us, myself included, are Devils, Issei."

She paused, waiting for Issei to respond. But to her surprise, Issei just sat comfortably in his seat.

"That makes sense. Both of the Fallen Angels had much different auras compared to you. By the way you were looking at her, it's safe to say your kind isn't exactly on good terms with the Fallen Angels."

Rias nodded.

"That's correct. They were once the Angels who had served God, but because of their impure intentions, they were cast down to Hell."

"The Devils have been at conflict against the Fallen Angels since the ancient times. We have been battling for the Underworld. The Underworld is divided into two areas, one for all the Devils and another one for all of the Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and as a price for their sacrifices, the humans are able to enhance their strength. The Fallen Angels, on the other hand, manipulated the humans with the intention of destroying the Devils. During the fight between the Devils and the Fallen Angels, the Angels, on God's orders, come in with the job to destroy the two races."

Issei listened silently, and he sighed.

"This sounds too much like a fairy tail."

He narrowed his eyes.

"There was a reason that the Fallen Angel tried to get close to me."

Rias nodded in reply.

"Yes, there was a reason, Issei. It was because there was something dangerous inside you. Something that served as a potential threat for us Devils, and Fallen Angels."

Issei rose an eyebrow.

"A threat huh? So she planned to kill me then. Hmph, well it's a good thing I initially froze her just in time."

Rias looked up in bemusement.

"Where is the Fallen Angel?"

* * *

"Help! Help me! This isn't right!"

Yuuma, now free from the ice, was left dangling from a light post that Issei had tied her wings onto. With a pout, Yuuma crossed her arms.

"This is so unfair."

* * *

Issei shrugged in nonchalance.

"Just hanging around."

Blinking in confusion, Rias let it go.

"The reason why the Fallen Angel tried to kill you, was because you possessed a Sacred Gear."

The blonde boy stepped up to explain what the term was.

"The Sacred Gears are items that possess powers that are endowed to humans."

Akeno then put in her two cents.

"A number of humans possessed Sacred Gears that were sealed within their own bodies. In fact, there are humans who are famous of possessing Sacred Gears."

Rias smiled as she explained further.

"Some Sacred Gears wield abilities that are usable in the human world. But in your case, the Sacred Gear you potentially possess is a powerful one."

Issei narrowed his eyes as he processed the information.

"Judging by you telling me what Sacred Gears are, that means you know how to unlock them."

Rias nodded.

"That is correct. But first there is something else I want to talk about with you."

Issei inwardly sighed.

'Hmph, there's always a hitch.' Nevertheless, he nodded.

Seeing him nod, Rias waved her hand, and a manifestation of a chess board with 15 pieces appeared on the table in the middle of the room. Issei rose an eyebrow at the appearance, and Rias picked up a Pawn piece.

"Issei. This is called a Evil Piece. They were forged by the Devil known as Ajuka Beelzebub, in order to repopulate the species of the Devils after the Great War. There are 15 pieces in all, and top-tier Devils are able to use these pieces in order to increase their ranks."

The Hyoudou male crossed his arms.

'Sounds like chess. Which means she has a peerage or something.'

"Why are you showing me this?"

Rias smiled warmly.

"Because I would like you to join my peerage. I already have a Queen, a Knight, a Rook, and a Bishop."

She pointed to Akeno, the blonde boy, white-haired girl, and long blonde-haired girl.

Issei looked at them.

"What are your names?"

The blonde boy answered first and introduced himself.

"I'm Yuuto Kiba. Nice to meet you."

Kiba looked over to the white-haired girl, who was eating a treat.

"That's Koneko Toujou."

The last student, the long blonde-haired girl nervously spoke up.

"I-I'm Asia Argento."

Nodding at the answers he received, Issei sat up in his seat, and looked over to Rias.

"What's your intention of asking me to join your peerage?"

Rias smiled and put her hand on her chest.

"You're very strong, Issei. And I think having a powerful kouhai like you would greatly be a good addition to my peerage."

Issei listened to his senpai's words and closed his eyes. He opened them immediately, and he crossed his arms.

"Sorry. The offer's tempting, but I decline."

Rias's eyes widened in surprise.

'He said no?! But I don't understand!'

Issei stood up and put one hand in his duster pocket.

"To this day, I've always been aware that I wasn't a human. I don't have any interest into serving anyone. Nor do I have any interest in becoming a Devil. It's nothing personal, it's just not how I do things."

Rias looked up at Issei, but then she sighed.

'And I was so close into receiving such a powerful ally too.'

She gave Issei a sad smile, and was to about reply until she turned to see a crimson circle appear next to her desk.

The crimson magic circle formed into a phoenix pattern. The bright light shined across the room, and two shadows emitted from the circle. A surge of flames began to manifest into the Occult Research Club room. The two shadows revealed a tall man and a maid.

The man had short yellow hair and dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer he wore a white dress shirt that was not fully buttoned.

The woman next to the man, had silver hair and matching colored eyes. Her hair featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, ending in twin braids. She was dressed in a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves, a white maid headband over her head, and her lips were enhanced aesthetically with red lipstick.

Rias narrowed her eyes at the two, while the man smirked at her.

"My dear Rias. It's so good to see you."

The man ignored the glare emitted from the crimson-haired Devil, and approached her.

"Let's go Rias. Our ceremony is far too close, so we need to inspect it to make sure the room is ready."

He grabbed Rias's arm, and the crimson-haired Devil turned to glare at the maid.

"Grayfia, is there a particular reason why he is here?"

The maid, her name revealed as Grayfia, nodded.

"The time for marriage is coming close."

Ria's glare darkened, and she grit her teeth. Issei rose an eyebrow, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Well...this is awkward."

The blonde man looked at Issei curiously, and then he turned to look at Rias.

"Who's this Rias? Is this another Devil of yours?"

Issei narrowed his eyes.

"No I'm not."

The man rose an eyebrow in bewilderment, while Grayfia looked over to Issei to explain.

"The man in front of you Riser Phoenix-sama. He is the pure blooded High-Class Devil son of the House of Phoenix. He is also the next son to marry the next heiress of the House of Gremory."

Issei rose an eyebrow and he turned to look at Rias, who was glowering at Riser.

"She doesn't look too happy to be married."

* * *

"I will not marry you, Riser!"

Issei rolled his eyes as he watched the verbal fight between Rias and Riser. It was pretty obvious that Rias wanted absolutely no contact at all with Riser. Issei put his hand on his face, as he heard the 'couple's' reasons why they should not, or should be married. He heard glimpses of noble houses, the revival of Devil population, etc, Issei had no interest. He wasn't planning on becoming a Devil, so why should he listen? Issei was just about to leave, until he heard Riser speak his next words.

"I will bring you back to the Underworld, Rias, even if I have to burn all of your servants to ashes!"

Widening his eyes as he witnessed Riser emitting a colossal aura of flames in order to threaten Rias's peerage, Issei quickly intervened and formed a large sphere of energy around Yuuto, Koneko, and Asia. His eyes widening in shock, Riser gasped as his flames diminished as soon as they came in contact with Issei's spherical aura.

The Phoenix Devil looked over to Issei with a shocked gaze. Issei glared at him.

"You are an idiot, Riser. Killing people just because you're that desperate to marry someone like Rias-senpai."

He looked at the shocked Devils, and he walked over to the club door and opened it. He shot a look towards Rias.

"Rias-senpai. I don't care what this little conflict is between you and Riser. However, when you settle this problem, and I really hope that you do, come find me at school or something. I still want to find out more about Sacred Gears."

And with that declaration, Issei shut the door.

Rias and her peerage could only stare in amazement.

'What kind of being is Issei?'

* * *

Issei sighed as he walked back to the park. He looked up to see a sleeping Yuuma on the light post. With a roll of his eyes, Issei lifted himself up in the air, and untied her wings. Yuuma moved about slightly, but then she went back to sleep. Issei scoffed and flew all the way to his house.

* * *

Issei narrowed his eyes as he plopped Yuuma onto his bed. He crossed his arms, and then he walked over to his window, and looked out of it. As he watched the nightly sky, he scoffed.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Issei went to his room in a tired pace, and he closed his door. He looked up to see Yuuma watching a soap opera on television, and he rolled his eyes.

"For someone so impure, you sure do love soap operas Raynare."

Raynare, formerly known as Yuuma Amano, shot Issei a slight glare. When Issei had brought the Fallen Angel to his home, his parents were predictably surprised. However, much to Issei's, Raynare's, and Mrs. Hyoudou's embarrassment, Mr. Hyoudou was just happy that Issei had gained a lady 'friend'. And so, the adult Hyoudou male allowed Raynare to reside within the Hyoudou house. Issei was just too tired to argue with his father, and besides, Raynare owed him money because of the destruction of his motorcycle. Dohnaseek was dead, and Raynare was still living.

_Understand Issei's logic? Good. Let's continue._

"They're not that bad, compared to the other shows the human world has."

Issei rolled his eyes, and set his school stuff down.

Suddenly, a crimson magic circle appeared in the center of his room. The light emitted none other than the maid who had appeared in the Occult Research Club room.

Issei rose an eyebrow.

"You're that maid that appeared in Rias-senpai's club room."

Raynare stiffened and stood behind Issei, trying to hide so the young man would shield her.

"What're you doing here? And how do you know where I live?"

Grayfia ignored him and pulled out a piece of paper. There was a crimson circle symbol on it.

"Take this, and your questions will be answered there. The engagement party for Rias-ojousama and Riser-sama is currently commencing right now. This symbol on the paper will teleport you to the hall of the engagement party of the House of Gremory and House of Phoenix."

Issei slowly took the piece of paper from her. He looked behind himself to peer at Raynare.

"Are you coming with?"

Raynare gave him a disbelieving stare.

"Hell no! Those Devils will kill me!"

Issei rolled his eyes, and he crossed his arms.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

**AT THE GREMORY ENGAGEMENT PARTY**

A crimson magic circle emitted from the ground, revealing Issei. With a look of interest, the young man walked along the corridors. He then spotted a portrait of a man with crimson hair.

Issei spotted a gigantic door, and pushed it open. The first thing he saw was a great number of formal dressed Devils chatting with each other. Looking around, Issei noticed Rias's peerage dressed up as well. Raising an eyebrow, Issei looked around further, before spotting the new bride.

The beautiful new bride, Rias Gremory, sighed heavily as she awaited to be wedded. As she looked on to the crowd of Devils, her eyes widened when she spotted a familiar person.

"Issei!"

Issei nodded in reply, and then he turned to see Riser dressed in formal attire as well. The Phoenix Devil glared at Issei in surprise.

"What are you doing here, brat?!"

Issei narrowed his eyes.

"That's what I'd like to know."

Then a chuckle rang out in the engagement room. Issei looked up and he rose an eyebrow.

A man with crimson-hair and blue eyes walked towards Issei. Issei narrowed his eyes, careful to notice the man's resemblance to Rias.

'His power's immense. Not something to joke about.'

"You look just like Rias-senpai."

The man smiled at Issei.

Rias blinked her eyes repeatedly in shock.

"Sirzechs-Onii-sama! What's going on?"

Sirzechs smiled at his little sister.

"Allow me to explain. Although the game you and Riser had participated was very fun to watch, you lacked the experience to actually compete."

Sirzechs then looked up to see a middle-aged man who resembled himself and Rias.

"What are you planning, Sirzechs?"

"Father. I want to get the party going. This young man versus the son of the House of Phoenix. Don't you think it will be rise up the party?"

Sirzechs looked at Issei with a smirk.

"Riser, would you like to show your power in front of Rias and I?"

Riser chuckled in amusement.

"Of course. It'll be a good exercise for me to show this brat his place."

Issei narrowed his eyes and he turned to look at Sirzechs.

"Ok, what's going on? Because I honestly have no idea."

Sirzechs smiled and he leaned his head down to Issei's ear. He whispered something, and Issei widened his eyes, and then narrowed them. Sighing, Issei nodded his head. Leaning his head back with a smile, Sirzechs held his arms out.

"Issei. If you do win this battle against your opponent, what prize would you like?"

Issei's eyes widened, and he thought of many things he could possibly want.

"I want..."

The Devils leaned closer, waiting to hear Issei's request.

"A motorcycle."

There were blinks, two more sets of blinks, and then another set of confused blinks. Even Sirzechs looked a little confused.

"A...motorcycle?"

Issei nodded, before his eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, and Rias-senpai's marriage to be nullified as well. A motorcycle would be nice though."

Gaining his composure momentarily, Sirzechs sent Issei a smile, and he nodded.

"Very well. If you win, you may take my adorable little sister with you, and a...motorcycle."

Now in a better mood, Issei nodded his head and smiled.

Satisfied, Sirzechs walked away from the young man, going to his reserved seat.

"The battle will take place in this very hall. So all Devils, make sure to clear out."

The crowd of Devils immediately cleared out, leaving only Issei and Riser to stand against each other.

Riser smirked confidently.

"Don't act all confident. As soon as I beat you, I'll take my lovely Rias, and then I'll take that motorcycle that was promised to you.

Issei narrowed his eyes, and almost immediately he flared out an immense surge of power.

The room started to shake from the pressure of power Issei was releasing, and the Devils in the room looked on in shock as a manifestation of snakes began to crawl around Issei's legs. Riser looked on in surprise as the snakes seemed to be growing in numbers, and a large black crimson-red aura began to form around Issei. Riser gasped as he suddenly felt a great destructive power within Issei.

'What the hell is this power?!'

Narrowing his eyes, Issei pointed to the Phoenix Devil, his voice proud and loud.

"That motorcycle is mine, Riser!"


	3. Chapter 3

In the very center of the battlefield, stood two warriors battling for something that was very important to them. For the Phoenix Warrior, he fought for a noble reason: To repopulate his entire race. For the second warrior, he fought for a...reasonable goal.

A male Devil who appeared as a referee, stood in front of the two warriors.

"Are you ready?"

Riser Phoenix and Issei Hyoudou simultaneously nodded, and they entered into their battle stances. The referee Devil nodded to them, and he lifted his hands up.

"Begin."

An aura of pure golden waves began to form around Riser, as a pool of flames surrounded his entire being. Issei stood where he was, watching the Phoenix Devil augmenting his power.

'Pyrokinetic wings. The heat that's being forced out from out of his wings is absolutely no joke, so freezing his wings is out of the question. Guess I'll just have to attack with full force.'

Issei absorbed the snakes crawling around him, and he increased his aura, the black-crimson color becoming more pronounced. Glaring at each other, the two warriors charged at each other, both rearing their fists back. As they got near each other, they moved their fists forward.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"FOR THE MOTORCYCLE!"

The opponents crashed their fists together, causing a powerful collision in the engagement room. The clash was so great that it emitted a bright flash around them, causing the many Devils to cover their eyes.

Rias shielded her eyes, while Sirzechs just smiled, enjoying the display of powers between the two warriors.

"Interesting."

The bright light dimmed, revealing an angered Riser and a determined Issei with their fists against each other. The two struggled to overpower the other, and then they both flew far away from the other.

Riser grunted and he let out a bellow, increasing the size of his wings. The massive whirlpool of flames engulfed his wings entirely, spreading across the halls. Issei narrowed his eyes as he looked around, but then he calmed down once he saw the Devils forming barriers around them. Riser narrowed his eyes as he lifted his hand, charging a flame sphere of energy. Issei widened his eyes.

Riser charged towards Issei with his hand forward, and Issei scowled and put his hand forward as well. There was a flash of light as Riser pressured his flame sphere against Issei's hand. Issei wasn't showing any sign of discomfort, and Riser noticed this, resolving to putting more pressure into the flame sphere.

Suddenly, a blue aura began to flow around Issei's hand, and the flame sphere began to freeze. Riser widened his eyes in shock as his flame sphere was slowly forming into a frozen sphere, and he let go immediately, glaring at Issei.

'How could he just freeze my sphere like that?! It's impossible!'

Holding the frozen sphere tightly, Issei looked at it silently, and he tightened his grip, with the sphere forming into an ice wheel. Riser rose an eyebrow at the shape.

"Is that a wheel?"

Looking up at the Phoenix Devil, Issei smiled, and reared his arm back.

"Here, catch!"

Riser widened his eyes as he watched Issei throw the frozen wheel towards him, and he grunted. Narrowing his eyes, Riser formed a flame shield around him, sure that the wheel wouldn't faze him.

"That won't work brat!"

Just as Riser predicted, the frozen wheel immediately melted as soon as it came in contact with his flames. With a satisfied smirk, Riser was about to yell down to Issei, until he felt a powerful uppercut to the face.

Issei smiled as he landed a hit on the Phoenix Devil, and he drew his fist back. Before Riser had enough time to recover, Issei landed a punch to the Phoenix Devil, and he buried his fist deeper into his stomach. Riser coughed out a large amount of spittle as he tried to ignore the pain. Issei charged an energy blast within his hand, and Riser screamed in pain as Issei released the blast.

"AAAUGHHHHH!"

Riser flew from the blast and collided into the ground, with Issei flying above him just in time to see him fall. Riser got up quickly and glared harshly up at the young man. With another bellow, his flames grew to a much larger size, much more colossal than before. With a grunt of rage, Riser lifted his hand up once more, emitting a flame-covered sphere of energy, much bigger than the one he had used earlier.

Issei narrowed his eyes, and stood still, waiting to see what Riser would do next. His black-crimson aura flared about him, with a series of snakes surrounding his body. The Devils looked on in amazement as Issei's skin began to grow a bit darker. Rias, who was amazed and shocked on how the battle between Riser and Issei had been going on, widened her eyes as Issei's body began to change.

Issei clutched his head, and growled, his voice becoming deeper. Even Riser widened his eyes, a hesitant look on his face.

'What's happening to him?!'

Issei's eyes twitched, and then he let out a great bellow as the aura imploded upon him. The flash created a great illuminated bright light, causing all of the Devils to shield their eyes once more.

When the light faded, the Devils removed their hands from their eyes, and a simultaneous gasp filled the room. Rias opened her eyes, and her breath caught in her throat.

"I-Issei?!"

A massive night black Dragon floated where Issei had previously levitated. Its steel-like scales glistened with a sleek-black color, with a purple-black aura radiating around it. With its large black wings, the creature narrowed its golden eyes ominously at Riser, who looked about ready to tail it out of the engagement halls.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM?! DON'T TELL ME HE'S A DRAGON?!"

Rias took a step back, and she collapsed on the ground as she felt an overwhelming pressure. She looked up in shock.

'What on earth is this power?! Is that really Issei?!'

Issei, now in the form a black dragon, emitted a loud terrifying roar, as a vast sphere of concentrated black-purple energy formed above his mouth. Riser's eyes widened, and he attempted to put more energy into his flame sphere. As he tried to increase the size of his flame sphere, Riser's eyes widened further as Dragon-Issei's energy sphere began to grow increasingly in size.

The Devils looked on in absolute shock. Sirzechs on the other hand, had an unreadable look on his face as he contemplated.

'Such immeasurable power. Issei is amazingly powerful.'

'And he's not even a Devil. Who would have thought. I guess he really does want that motorcycle.'

As Riser was almost finished putting more energy into his sphere, his breath caught in his throat when he noticed that Dragon-Issei's sphere of concentrated of energy was still growing. Then suddenly, as soon as the black-purple sphere hit the ceiling, Dragon-Issei lifted his head up and engulfed it entirely.

Rias's eyes widened, and she put her hand on her chest.

"Issei?!"

The Dragon swallowed the energy sphere it had conjured, and then it looked down at Riser, who was still charging his flame sphere. Gulping, Riser reared his arm back, and glared at Issei.

"I don't know how or why you transformed into a Dragon, but know this brat! I will win this fight, and I will marry Rias Gremory! And then, when I take _my _motorcycle, I'll personally put the Phoenix symbol on it!"

As soon as the Phoenix Devil finished his sentence, he threw the large flame sphere towards Issei. But Riser was unprepared as Issei ejected the black-purple energy sphere into a vast beam of energy.

The beam of energy clashed against the flame sphere into a power struggle. Riser struggled as he tried to push his flame sphere forward, but the Dragon's beam seemed to be overpowering his flame sphere. Issei suddenly let out another growling bellow as he charged only a small sphere of energy and added it to this beam, granting him another advantage in the beam struggle.

Riser gasped in shock as he saw the beam soaring towards him, and he was unable to evade it in time. The beam enveloped the Phoenix Devil, causing Riser to scream in overwhelming anguish.

"GUAAAHAUAUAHGHHHH!"

The vast beam of energy caused an even brighter flash of light to illuminate within the Gremory engagement halls. The Devils covered their eyes, but Rias continued to look on in amazement.

'His power...it's so terrifying. And yet I...'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the light fading, revealing a severely injured Riser, slowly, but surely regenerating his wounds. However, he was having a hard time, actually putting more effort than he ever had before.

As he tried to catch his breath, Riser slowly looked up and looked right into the golden eyes of Dragon-Issei. The Dragon stared at the Phoenix Devil for a moment, and then he let out another roar, scaring the living daylights out of Riser. A sparkling black-purple energy sphere began to emit from the Dragon's mouth, and Riser gasped in shock.

'Shit! He can still make more blasts like that?! Wait a minute, it's sparkling! Why it's sparkling! Oh no! It's covered in Holy Water! No, he wouldn't!'

It all seemed about pretty much over Riser at this point until someone unexpectedly intervened.

"STOP!"

Recognizing the voice, Riser widened his eyes as he saw a young girl appear in front of him. She had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair was tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, with blue ribbons keeping the ponytails in place. She was clad in a light purple dress with dark purple accenting and a blue bow at the front. At the back of her dress, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protruded from the dress.

"Ravel! What are you doing here?!"

Ravel Phoenix lifted her arms, attempting to shield her brother from Issei. She looked up at him, scared, but determined to save her older brother.

"Don't take my Onii-sama away, please!"

The Dragon-Issei narrowed his eyes darkly, and emitted a growl. Ravel's body shook in terror, and she gulped down a horrified lump in her throat. Tears started to produce from her dark blue eyes as she looked up at the Dragon pleadingly.

"Please...don't!"

The Dragon-Issei growled darkly, until his golden eyes widened, and then began to change into a warm brown color. The energy sphere then shattered into nothingness, as an black-crimson aura formed around the Dragon until it imploded upon him.

The entire ground shook in tremors as Dragon-Issei began to shrink down in size, his scaly body decreasing to a human body, and his narrowed golden eyes warming to a soft brown color. As he began to decrease in size, Issei collapsed onto the ground, and struggled to lift himself up.

Rias, Riser, and Ravel looked on in shock as they stared at Issei. Issei looked up, and slowly he lifted his hand up, directing it towards Riser and Ravel.

"I-I..."

The two Phoenix Devils remained quiet, their eyes widened in astonishment.

"S-s-sorr..."

Losing consciousness, Issei dropped his hand, and his head slammed onto the ground. Gasping in shock, Rias ran to the battlefield, and crouched down next to Issei.

"Issei? Issei?! Wake up, Issei!"

* * *

**DIMENSIONAL GAP**

Two powerful beings simultaneously up looked as they sensed something peculiar. Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, narrowed her brown eyes slightly.

"Baka...Baka offspring?"

Great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon, frowned slightly at Ophis about to call him her 'nickname' for him, before listening to the rest of what she just said.

"What did you say?"

Ophis ignored him, looking at her hands with an unreadable look on her face.

'_My_...offspring? Baka Red? Baka-offspring?'

* * *

Brown eyes fluttered open and they opened wide to see a pair of familiar Devils looking down upon him. Issei's eyes widened with shock, as he shot up from the ground. He looked around to see Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia, Sirzechs, Riser, and Ravel. Issei's body trembled as he shook.

"What happened?"

Rias walked closer to the young man, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Y-you transformed Issei. I think we finally know what you are."

Issei blinked in confusion, and then he looked over at Riser, who seemed to have recovered from his injuries. Standing up, Issei settled himself and looked the Phoenix Devil in the eyes.

"Are you all right?"

Riser looked puzzled for a moment.

'Why is he asking me if I'm all right?'

Issei narrowed his eyes.

"Because I lost control of myself. It wasn't my intention to kill you."

He looked over at Ravel, who averted her eyes, but then looked back to him.

"I'm sorry. If it wasn't for your sister interfering, I would have caused you even more damage."

Riser widened his eyes at Issei's apology. Issei closed his eyes and turned to look at Sirzechs, who was smiling at him.

"What was the verdict in the fight between Riser and I?"

"Riser had surrendered as soon as you fell unconscious."

He turned to smile at Rias, who looked at her older brother in shock.

"So, my cute little sister, your marriage is now void."

Rias's peerage immediately cheered and went to hug their master. Rias smiled slightly, but her smile fell when she looked over at the somber Issei. Sirzechs looked at the young man, and he smiled further.

"Issei, as gratitude for making my little sister happy, I offer you your gift."

Issei looked up in surprise as Sirzechs snapped his fingers. Issei's eyes widened in shock as he saw a customized motorcycle, and his mouth shot wide open as he looked at the design.

'A motorcycle. It's upright. It has a open seated position. It's powered by a carbureted, air-cooled engine wrapped in a steel-tube cradle-type frame, and at least one disc brake to bring it all to a stop. The sheer awesomeness!'

The Devils rose an mutual eyebrow as they looked at the now elated Issei who glided over the motorcycle. Rias palmed her face, and shook her head.

"I'd never thought I'd said this, but I'm feeling a little jealous."

Sirzechs chuckled as he patted Rias on the head.

"Ah, I'm sure he'll grow out of it."

Rias scoffed and rolled her eyes.

'First chance I get, I'm destroying that damn motorcycle.'

* * *

"No way!"

"What do you mean no way?! It's _our _motorcycle!"

"No it's not. It's _mine_! I won it fair and square!"

"You turned into an uncontrollable raging Dragon, it doesn't count!"

"You're not painting the motorcycle!"

"Oh, what are you gonna do, sue me?"

"I AM ABOVE THE LAW!"

"..."

"Sorry, it was... something I read earlier. A-anyway, you're not painting it! You don't even know how to ride the damn thing!"

"You watch your mouth when talking to me, young man!"

"You're not my mother!"

"Well stop acting like a child, and it wouldn't seem that way!"

Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and Asia all sweat dropped as they watched Rias and Issei argue over the motorcycle...that Issei had won. Ever since the Devils and Issei had arrived back to the Occult Research Club, Issei had paying attention to the new vehicle for a long time, and Rias had just about enough of his apparent obsession. So... Rias made the mistake of claiming the motorcycle for herself as well.

...Needless to say, that really wasn't a smart idea to do.

Issei crossed his arms and frowned.

"Do you even know how to ride a motorcycle?"

Rias was about to say something, and then she stopped as a blush formed on her face. She twiddled her fingers.

"Well...no."

Issei widened his eyes.

"Well...do you want me to teach you? And then once you get the hang of it, you can paint it?"

Rias frowned, but then she sighed as a smirk played on her face.

'Hook, line and sinker.'

She looked at Issei with an innocent look on her face.

"Sure why not?"

Issei nodded, and he lifted a finger up.

"All right. But on one condition."

Rias rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"And that is?"

Issei smiled.

"The Infinity Symbol has to be on it."


End file.
